


Everything She Wants

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Multi, One Shot, one shot of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: I've done ten drabbles with this theme: The fallout of a bad decision.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Shawn Butler, Dante Falconeri/Gia Campbell, Jason Morgan/Claudia Zacchara, Josslyn Jacks/Sam Manning (One Life to Live), Kate Howard/Ric Lansing, Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lucky Spencer/Maxie Jones, Matt Hunter/Lainey Winters, Michael Corinthos III/Steffy Forrester, Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	Everything She Wants

_“Lulu left you, Dante! Don’t you get that she doesn’t want or deserve you? You save her and put us on the back burner - I’m gone.”_  
  
The last thing he should’ve done was doubt her, think she wouldn’t be true to her word; Gia was not that woman.  
  
Falling to seat, he surveyed the loft (now stripped to its bare bones) for some sign that she had been there – something to prove she wasn’t a beautiful figment of his imagination.  
  
He undid the crumpled paper in his fist to read her words one last time, _I’m no one’s second._  
  
~*~  
  
_“You’re not going to forget us, Joss. I won’t let you.”_  
  
Dumping another expensive, colorful bunch of roses, Josslyn kicked the trashcan with her heel and let out a slightly restrained scream as it tipped over – flowers spilling over the plush white carpet.  
  
Sam Manning was trouble, dramatic and self-absorbed; still, she had made the mistake of falling for him and watched as he resurfaced in Llanview with some supermodel. He insisted the display was for her benefit, a reminder of what she wanted.  
  
The truth was once you were on a Manning’s radar; you would never receive peace again.  
  
~*~  
  
_“Sonny will never forgive you for saving my life.”_  
  
Sonny had took the time to explode – yelling about his loyalty issues, judging him for a split second decision, and ending with a confession of heartbreak due to his betrayal; Jason had chosen to take a bullet for Claudia Zacchara.  
  
Blue eyes set on the ceiling, he enjoyed the momentary silence and tried to digest the weight of his actions beyond the obvious; her heels interrupted the silence and his reflection.  
  
The sight of her, sad smile and all, left him with no doubt - his action was worth the consequence.  
  
~*~  
  
_“You won’t get me back.”_  
  
Those words were full of anger, more of a threat than a promise, until Johnny spotted them outside of Kelly’s; the picture of serene as they talked over a cup of coffee, Josslyn safe on the lap of Carly’s companion – the former bodyguard, the pain in his ass, Shawn.  
  
The man had been back in town for a little less than a week, yet Johnny already felt like a bitter outsider.  
  
As Josslyn began to pick at Shawn’s plate, Carly stared at him with the kind of adoration Johnny longed to have returned to him.  
  
~*~  
  
_“You can’t leave everything behind!”_  
  
Things were chaotic and fragmented upon his return, especially when it came to his most troubled and valued friend.  
  
Part of him wondered why the text messages and emails had stopped; but the last thing he expected was to find her locked up - the town clogged with separate issues he may’ve been able to avoid.  
  
“Lucky?” His name, a whisper from her chapped lips, was accompanied by tears as she rushed over to throw her arms around him.  
  
Embracing her tight, he let out a soft sigh, “Maxie…we gotta get you out of here.”  
  
~*~  
  
_“If I didn’t trust you to be a father, I wouldn’t take this risk with you.”_  
  
Matt continued to sit with his newborn slumbering in his arms, awaiting word on Lainey’s condition. She went in for emergency surgery the second they arrived, his brother promising to do everything he could; the world around him was an absolute blur – the only real thing was the baby in his arms, the one everyone urged him to put down for just a moment.  
  
He refused, convinced the first time his son left his hold would be to go into his mother’s loving embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
_“I can’t fall in love with another man who’s unavailable.”_  
  
Michael threw his head back against the leather interior of his seat, gripping the arm rests with frustration as he waited for the plane to take flight.  
  
She was right, her heart had been on the line for far too many who weren’t ready to handle it with the care and concentration it deserve; when the striking beauty had trusted him with the same delicate item, he failed her.  
  
Steffy flew back to L.A. with one conclusion: his focus on Abby’s memory would never leave enough room for their beginning.  
  
~*~  
  
_“You’ll regret letting me go.”_  
  
This what it felt like when Kristina was right; the adventure they had while pursuing Helena left him with an entirely new perspective on the woman she had become – yet he was not ready to cross the lines she needed him to.  
  
Now, with the headline burned into his brain, Ethan pounded on her door.  
  
There was a list of things he planned to say, including that her immaturity would make sure they never happened; but all words failed him as she swung the door open – the engagement ring on her finger impossible to ignore.  
  
~*~  
  
_“We’re **just** friends?”_  
  
TJ would give anything to go back in time and change his answer; he couldn’t.  
  
After the sweetest kiss he had ever received, compliments of what he was certain were the softest lips in the world, all he could think about was the kind of person he was – nowhere near worthy of someone like her.  
  
Molly tended to be naïve about a lot of things, too caught up in the lies of romance novels to see the painful reality to her favorite endings; but she was the proof that good people – genuine spirits – existed in the world.  
  
~*~  
  
_“Eventually, everyone’s going to know the truth, Connie.”_  
  
As she rocked in a chair near the window, Kate bathed in the sun - enjoyed the silence of her tiny room; his voice the first calm she had heard in months, a memory distanced by years.  
  
“Ms. Howard? You have a visitor.”  
  
Stunned, her chair came to a stop as she took a peek over her shoulder to his timid smile awaiting her.  
  
“Guess now would be a bad time to say I told you so, huh?”  
  
Kate let out a sharp laugh, a slight grin towards her old friend, “Ric?”


End file.
